tb_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
You Fckin' Up Already
You Fckin' Up Already Season One: Episode One 'Confessionals' Lmao three people have already told me they got my back and one I know will tell me that xD Rule number one for me: Do NOT win the initial HoH. If Tyler F, Eva, Patrick, or Uli when he agrees win... it's bingo time. I wanted to come in here and fuck shit up. I'll still fuck shit up. Just not this soon.'' - Johnny'' Thoughts so far: I'm gonna have to figure out where I stand with this house full of guys plus Diane. There are lots of unfamiliar faces but hopefully my status as a challenge nonthreat can keep me alive for a while. - Eva 2.5 after PNG ended - Uli still won't allow me into his friends list. Looks like this cast consists of 11 constestants and one vegetable. Okay, he friended me and he's the first person to message me lol - Lucas So far everyone is shitty and not talking much. Looks like I'll need to stir up some trouble - Mackie There's my shitty masterpiece. Let me know if I need to do anything else, and I like grey goose for my HoH room - Mackie I've got some fun stuff in store in the event that I win HoH - Mackie Ideally, this lands me somewhere in the middle of the pack. I don't want to win, but more importantly, I don't want to be targeted week 1 - Tyler M. I can't believe I won HoH! I'm working together with Johnny so I'm glad he is an HoH also. We are going to make a strategic choice with nominees to position each of us to go further in the game. - Patrick So, this will be fun. I've offered to go up to both HoH's, and pretty much told them if they don't wanna stay HoH put me up, since I'll win the BOB comp. I'm using reverse Psychology to keep myself off, since I know they both wanna stay HoH, they won't put me up. But I kind of want to go up, since I can win the BoB easy and be safe for the week. But if I can manipulate my way through a free week then great. I'll probably be the only one to offer to go up, and it'll show those 2 they should trust me to help them out. - Mackie Of course in reality they shouldn't trust me, since I would knock them out in a second lol. Some of these people seem awful at this game so far. This is easy. Should have made me the Saboteur to shake things up �� - Mackie I'm thinking of putting up 2 threats to get dethroned TBH - Patrick PATRICK IF YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME U FUCKIN' UP ALREADY. - Tyler F. I've decided to poll the housemates having them each privately tell me two housemates they'd like to see nominated. The plan is to nominate the housemates with the most votes from the house. I'm still waiting on four more people to respond or else their names all go into a random.org draw for a spot on the chopping block. - Patrick The only one to give any pushback is Fynessy. He has yet to name two noms to me and has been arguing about why he shouldn't be nommed instead. He has threatened me with his challenge prowess and social connections, but I'm not at all intimidated by Fynessy. If the house votes him up, I'll sit him on the block without blinking an eye. - Patrick me @ whoever voted me in Patrick's nomination vote: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hyw6kKMjp5A ''- Eva ''Lol Damn was kind of hoping to be nommed. I find it hilarious that I didn't even get a single point against me in Pat's voting BS. I guess people are just playing socially right now. Nobody wants to go all in strategy first vote, but my gears are already going. I think I'd like to target Diane, but hey maybe I can get to her and promise her to try and keep her safe. It seems like Eva, Pat, Johnny, Uli and Tyler F all feel safe with me already. they shouldn't. I'm going to try and set up a 3 or 4 person alliance after BOTB and before Veto. - Mackie Not surprised by the nomination, as I placed last in the HoH challenge, but I'm going to go out there and try my best at PoV to get myself off the block I'd like to force Johnny to make a move as opposed to seeing him skate by nominating low HoH scorer - Tyler M. DIANE SPILLING MAJOR TEA COME THRUUUUUU DIANA OMG - Tyler F. Lmao tea I AINT GETTING BACKDOORED WEEK ONE, HOS I AINT JAYLEN LMFAO'' - Johnny'' https://youtu.be/6lIGRvqvfRo - Patrick So TyFenny and I had a skype call for a few minutes just to run down what we think. We're definitely gonna work with Mackie and Johnny, that'll be a really good core four IF Tyler and Diane win BotB/Tyler doesn't get evicted. It's a bit early to say but I think it could be pretty glam - Eva Patrick wanted his noms to throw it and backdoor Johnny. Johnny wanted to backdoor Pat. Eva and Tyler F wanted to form an alliance with me. i'm in good with Steven, I told him I'd use the veto on him. If Johnny wants to backdoor Pat, I can use it on Steven and gain his trust, plus gain Johnny's trust more. pat trusts me, so I kind of hope he wins so him and Johnny go at each-other. If the noms are changing, I want to be the one using the veto. Uli and Lucas seem chill with me, same with Ali. Idk about Tyler M, and Diane is just off base probably targeting me lol. I half forgot Sam was even here. - Mackie Well I'm trusting in Johnny to keep his promise that I won't be nominated. I played the comp once and am going with my first score to let the cards fall where they may. If I win PoV, great. If not, Johnny assured me safety either way. - Patrick those 2048 scores are weak, none of them even reached the 2048 tile - NOBODY should be eligble to win the POV with that pathetic score - Lucas If Patrick goes week one this will be so iconic - Patrick Johnny Poteet is a LIAR and cannot be trusted!!! UGH I hate her I hate her I hate her. to borrow a term from Samuel, what a flakey hoe. now he's gonna blab blab blab everything and be a nuisance and do dumb things and ruin everything isadjokjekfndlscjkmsajkasmxnkmsa - Eva https://youtu.be/AwR79-cBAao - Patrick 'Head of Household Competition' Draw Me Here's how it will work. You must choose one person in the house and draw them. You can draw their real face, their mangatar, whatever is best for you. You can hand draw, use MS paint, etc. If you want to use something different, please asks the host if it's allowed. It does not matter if people draw the same person, even if the whole house draws the same person. You just gotta draw better than everyone else. THE ONLY EXCEPTION IS THAT YOU CAN NOT DRAW YOURSELF!! We will have 3 anonymous judges grade the drawings on proficiency, color and creativity. All categories scored on a scale of 1 to 10. Player with the highest score will win HoH for week one!! Placements 1st - Patrick 50/90 2nd - Johnny 49/90 3rd - Mackie 45/90 4th - Uli 31/90 5th - Lucas 23/90 6th - Diane 21.5/90 7th - Steven 20/90 8th - Ali 13/90 9th - Tyler M. 12/90 10th - Tyler F., Eva and Sam - Abstained 'Nominations' Patrick nominated Tyler F. and Diane. Johnny nominated Tyler M. and Stephen. 'Battle of the Block' Sliding Puzzle!!! http://www.proprofs.com/games/puzzle/sliding/botb-week-one-1/ The team with the combined FASTEST TIME, NOT SCORE, will win the Battle of the Block and be safe from eliminations. Failure to submit will result in an automatic score of 30 minutes. Winners By a combined time of 133 vs. 312 seconds.... Tyler F. And Diane!!! 'Power of the Veto Competition' Competitors Johnny, Tyler M., Steven... Uli, Patrick and Mackie!!! 2048 http://2048game.com/ Remember, we need date and time included in screenshots. Mobile version of this game is available AND permitted. Placements 1st - Tyler M. 15784 2nd - Mackie 13112 3rd - Steven 9840 4th - Uli 7472 5th - Johnny - 2496 6th - Patrick - 1316 'Post-Veto Noms and Eviction Results' Steven and Sam By a vote of 8-1-0. Sam was evicted